Two Foolish Brothers
by oohpuuut
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan rencana balas dendam mereka setelah 12 tahun berpisah. Keduanya terpaksa harus berpura-pura menjadi orang asing, walau mereka hidup di satu atap yang sama. WARNING! YAOI, NC, Hunhan and ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

Title : **"Two Foolish Brothers"**

Author : **oohpuuut**

Genre : **Drama**

Rate : **NC 17**

Cast :

 **Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jun Myeon**

Disc : **Cerita ini hasil karangan saya. Jika ada cerita lain diluar sana yang sama, dan akurat mirip dengan cerita milik saya ini, mohon beritahu dengan cara yang sopan.**

* * *

Sehun mengaduk bubur yang sudah menjadi padat, hampir seperti adonan semen. 20 menit berlalu setelah ia mendapatkan bubur itu dari kakaknya, ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk bubur itu dengan sendok tanpa memakannya. Sepertinya ia sedang gelisah, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan oleh anak berusia 15 tahun.

Seminggu yang lalu Ayahnya masuk penjara gara-gara tindak kejahatan yang dilakukannya. Kuasa hukum dan polisi menganggapnya seperti itu, _kejahatan yang besar dilakukan oleh Kim Jun Myeon._ Nyatanya tidak seperti itu, Sehun tahu, Ayahnya tidak akan melakukan hal jahat seperti anggapan polisi dan yang lain. Seperti dugaan Sehun, semuanya diatur agar semua kesalahan dilimpahkan pada Ayahnya.

Perusahaan _Golden Fish_ tempat dimana Ayahnya bekerja, melakukan penyeludupan ikan-ikan lokal asal Filipina. Ikan-ikan itu diambil secara ilegal oleh para pekerja dan diseludupkan ke Korea dengan kapal besar. Saat kasus penyeludupan itu terkuak, Kim Jun Myeon yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Direktur, dituduh sebagai pelaku utama yang memimpin proses penyeludupan, tuduhan itu semakin kuat dengan adanya bukti kongkrit, yaitu sebuah surat penugasan kepada awak kapal termasuk para nelayan agar memperluas wilayah tangkapan mereka sekali pun sampai keluar batas negara. Di dalam surat juga terdapat perintah agar penangkapan itu dilakukan dengan pukat Harimau.

Dengan cara penangkapan seperti itu, selain kasus penangkapan ikan ilegal, daftar masalah pasti akan bertambah. Para nelayan lokal disana berdemo dan menuntut perusahaan karena ikan yang mereka tangkap semakin berkurang. Pukat harimau adalah cara penangkapan ikan yang dilakukan dengan kantong jaring dan kapal besar yang menarik kantong jaring tersebut, dengan cara itu penangkapan akan semakin cepat dan hasilnya tentu jauh lebih banyak.

Dengan tuduhan dan kesalahan yang semuanya disudutkan kepada Kim Jun Myeon, ia ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman penjara selama 3 tahun dan denda sebesar 2 miliar. Tentu semua aset kekayaan yang Jun Myeon punya diserahkan untuk membayar denda, karena semua itu lepas dari tanggung jawab perusahaan yang tak mau menanggung dendanya. Harta memang bisa habis dalam hitungan hari bahkan menit. Keluarga Kim jatuh miskin, kondisi diperparah dengan masuknya Kim Jun Myeon ke Penjara. Di rumah tinggal dua anaknya aja, anak angkat sebenarnya.

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan, yang lebih tua berumur 17 tahun dan yang lebih muda berumur 15 tahun. Kim Jun Myeon sengaja tak mengganti marga mereka, karena itu kemauannya. Seminggu ditinggal Ayahnya, membuat dua anak lelaki berparas tampan dan imut itu merasa gelisah, sedih, dan takut. Mereka juga marah, marah kepada orang yang tega memfitnah Ayahnya demi sebuah jabatan. Ya, Luhan yang punya pemikiran lebih dalam dan dewasa dibanding adiknya Sehun, yakin, bahwa Ayahnya di fitnah agar orang itu dapat menggeser jabatan sang Ayah.

"Makanlah beberapa sendok, Sehun.."

Sehun melirik kakaknya sekilas dengan tatapan sayu lalu kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada permukaan bubur yang sudah berantakan dan menempel dipinggiran mangkuk. Ia semakin enggan memakannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan melamun seperti itu, kau itu lelaki!" suara Luhan semakin mengecil karena ia berbicara sambil berjalan ke dalam dapur.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sedalam mungkin.

"Aku sudah makannya! Aku mau tidur!" ucap Sehun malas. Kakinya terseok diatas lantai kayu, ia pergi ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Luhan keluar dari dapur lalu memandangi punggung adiknya yang perlahan hilang dibalik pintu. Kasihan, pasti sangat berat baginya. Luhan menatap sendu ke arah mangkuk bubur yang sama sekali tidak berkurang porsinya.

"Sudah makan apanya, makan angin?" gumam Luhan.

Setiap pagi di tiga hari terkahir akan seperti ini, Sehun akan membiarkan makanannya tak tersentuh dan Luhan berkali-kali menyabarinya sampai adiknya sadar sendiri dan kembali menjalani harinya dengan normal –walau tak akan senormal dulu.

* * *

"Hyung! Apa kau melihat kaus kakiku?" Sehun berteriak sambil membuka pintu-pintu lemari kayu untuk mencari kaus kakinya yang hilang.

"Apa?" Luhan baru sampai di kamarnya.

"Kaus kakiku!"

"Masih dijemur! Cepat cari diluar!" ucap Luhan ikut panik "bodoh! Aku lupa mengangkat semua jemuran!"

Untung saja tidak ada maling pakaian yang lewat di rumah mereka, kalau pun lewat pasti tidak akan ada yang dicuri, toh tidak ada yang bagus dari semua baju mereka. Kaus kakinya sudah lumayan kering setelah ditiup oleh angin malam, Sehun dengan cepat memakainya. Ia buru-buru pergi ke Sekolah dengan menunggangi sepedah miliknya, masih terlihat bagus, setidaknya karat-karat besi di sepedah itu masih bisa ditutupi oleh stiker murahan atau cat tembok yang tersisa di rumahnya.

Sehun masih bersekolah, untungnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak, ia merelakan seluruh tabungan Ayahnya yang tersisa hanya untuk Sekolah sang adik. Luhan sangat menyayanginya, ia ingin Sehun menjadi manusia yang berguna dan bisa mengangkat kembali martabat keluarga kecil mereka. Saat ini sedikit demi sedikit Luhan tengah menabung untuk bekal hidup mereka kelak. Ia mendapatkan uang-uang bernilai kecil itu dengan bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan di salah satu restoran mie kacang hitam, dengan pekerjaan seperti itu, uangnya masih belum cukup. Makanya ia akan mencari lagi pekerjaan yang berupah lebih besar daripada menjadi pengantar makanan.

* * *

Waktu senja, langit seluruhnya berwarna oranye. Sehun pulang dari Sekolahnya, ia bersepedah melewati padang rumput yang berdampingan dengan danau buatan. Cahaya kuning keemasan dari matahari terpantul ke permukaan air danau yang tenang, dan juga pada rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat. Sehun adalah sosok yang paling indah disana selain pantulan cahaya di danau dan rerumputan yang bergoyang ditiupi angin sore.

Sepasang roda sepedah itu terus berputar membawanya ke ujung jalan, tempat dimana rumah sederhana miliknya berdiri. Sehun mempercepat laju sepedahnya saat rumah kecil yang semakin kecil jika dilihatnya dari padang rumput itu terlihat.

"Hyung aku pulang!"

Setelah memasang standar pada sepedahnya, Sehun masuk ke dalam halaman kecil rumahnya yang dibatasi oleh pagar kayu setinggi satu meter. Nampak sepi dan... berantakan. Mata Sehun yang selama ini terbuka dengan tatapan yang datar-datar saja seketika membulat. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Hyung!" teriaknya.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah, didapatinya barang-barang yang berserakan. Pintu lemarinya semua terbuka, baju-baju didalamnya semua keluar bahkan ada pecahan vas bunga di lantai.

"Hyung! Luhan Hyung!"

Sehun mencarinya ke semua ruangan, namun Luhan tak ada. Ia keluar dari rumah dengan nafas yang memburu, rambutnya berantakan dan keringat dingin mulai membasahinya. Seketika nafasnya berhenti dan matanya melotot saat melihat tiga sosok pria dewasa yang berjas hitam berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Mereka berwajah sangar, yang satunya paling gemuk dan paling banyak punya tato di dada, pasti dia pemimpinnya.

"S-siapa kalian?"

"Tenang anak tampan, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain." Ucapnya menyeringai, menampakkan gigi emas yang baru saja dipasangnya.

 _Bugh!_

Sehun mendapatkan pukulan telak di tengkuknya, hanya sekali pukul dan tubuhnya sudah tumbang ke tanah. Yang terakhir ia lihat hanyalah kaki-kaki bersepatu hitam menghampirinya, si pemilik kaki itu menyeretnya entah kemana. Setelah itu Sehun tertidur.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya saat langit sudah berselimut awan hitam, tempat ia tertidur terasa bergoyang, pasti bukan di tanah. Sehun memaksa matanya untuk segera terbuka dan memeriksa tempat di sekitarnya. Ini bukan di darat. Ia bisa melihat hamparan air dari ujung ke ujung, gelombang ombak yang terus menggerus pinggiran kapal, membuatnya tak henti bergoyang.

Sehun saat ini sedang berada di kapal laut yang besarnya seperti mobil bus.

Matanya terbuka dan samar-samar bayangan tiga orang didepannya mulai jelas. Sumber pencahayaan satu-satunya hanya dari lampu yang terpasang di kapal, bulan tak nampak karena malam ini cuacanya sedang mendung, langit mulai bergemuruh beradu suara dengan gemuruh ombak.

"Hyung.." mulut Sehun terbuka.

Di depannya ada Luhan, sang kakak yang sedang di sekap oleh dua orang pria dewasa, ia tahu para pria itu adalah pria sangar yang sama didepan rumahnya tadi sore. Kedua tangan kurus Luhan dipegang erat oleh dua pasang tangan yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dan kuat. Mulutnya ditempeli slotip hitam agar ia bungkam.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Tubuh Sehun ditahan oleh dua pria lainnya, ia meronta, tapi tentu tak berhasil.

"Kau tahu kenapa kakakmu yang so pintar ini berada disini?"

Satu pria lagi berbicara, pria yang tubuhnya lebih gemuk dan memakai kaca mata hitam.

"Kalian siapa! Kenapa kalian menangkap kami!"

"Rupanya kau tidak tahu, biar ku ceritakan. Tiga hari yang lalu, kakakmu datang menyelinap ke Kantor Perusahaan _Golden Fish_ , ia membuat kekacauan disana! Kakakmu itu masih belum menerima kenyataan, dia bilang Ayah kalian itu di fitnah! Oleh siapa? Hah? Hahahaha! Nak, tugas kalian saat ini hanya belajar, bukan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, apalagi hukum! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Pria itu meninju perut Luhan sekali, lalu kembali berbicara pada Sehun.

"Coba kalau kakakmu ini tidak datang dan mengumbar omong kosong, pasti hidupnya tidak akan berakhir hari ini."

Sehun melotot, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan si pria gendut itu. Sehun menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya, memberontak, menendang-nendang kakinya dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya untuk bisa lepas dari pegangan pria-pria sangar itu. Namun otot-otot ditubuhnya langsung melemah dan pandangannya menjadi buram setelah satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Mmmppt!" Luhan menjerit walau suaranya tertahan oleh slotip hitam. Matanya berair, ia menangis, memelas dan memohon dengan matanya yang mungil seperti rusa.

 _'_ _Sehun! Oh Sehun!'_

Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Adik dan kakak sama saja!"

Dua, tiga, hingga lima kali pukulan diterimanya. Cukup untuk mematahkan tulang rusuknya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari para pria itu. Sehun terkulai lemas diatas lantai baja yang dingin dan basah. Setengah kelopak matanya tertutup, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Perutnya terasa terkoyak dan ingin memuntahkan semua yang ada didalamnya. Dalam pandangan yang semakin kabur, Sehun melihat bayang-bayang seperti seseorang yang terseret, meronta, dan akhirnya orang itu dilemparkan ke bawah kapal.

Sehun tak bisa melihat bayang-bayangnya lagi sampai ia menutup mata.

* * *

 _12 Tahun kemudian..._

 _Golden Fish_ semakin mengibarkan panji mereka di industri perikanan Korea bahkan Asia. Kasus 12 tahun silam sudah terkubur sampai ke dasar tanah dengan berita-berita yang lebih segar dan beberapa isu yang sengaja di atur Perusahaan agar mereka lebih dikenal ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Salah satu berita terpanas mereka saat ini adalah pengangkatan Diretur muda yang sudah digandrungi para remaja wanita dari pertama kali fotonya tersebar ke dunia maya.

Namanya Oh Sehun, pria berusia 27 tahun, lulusan dari Universitas Fudan Cina. 5 tahun sudah ia bekerja untuk Perusahaan ini dan tahun ini adalah tahun yang penting baginya, ia diangkat sebagai Direktur Perusahaan. Banyak sekali para pengusaha yang datang menghadiri acara penting itu dan memberikan ucapan selamat padanya, seperti karangan bunga dan beberapa cindera mata. Ada juga yang menyampaikannya hanya sebatas jabat tangan. Tapi itu tak penting. Yang penting sekarang hanyalah ia bisa duduk sebagai pejabat tertinggi di Perusahaan ini.

Perusahaan yang masih dianggapnya sebagai neraka dunia. Tempat yang menghasilkan banyak uang dari hasil keringat darah para pekerjanya sampai harus berkorban nyawa. Sehun memasuki ruangannya yang luas, ia berjalan ke arah meja lalu menyentuh kursi hitam yang selama ini menjadi tempat bagi seorang Direktur.

"Hyung.. aku sudah sampai."

Ia bergumam sambil menatap lekat kursi hitam itu seolah ada seseorang yang benar-benar ia ajak bicara.

Pertempuran yang sebenarnya akan dimulai besok, saat Sehun berjalan ke Kantor dengan membawa jabatan seorang Direktur. 12 tahun sudah ia menunggu hari ini, hari dimana pembalasan dendamnya akan ia sampaikan.

* * *

Sehun tinggal di sebuah Apartemen. Kekayaannya melimpah setelah 12 tahun ini berusaha menabung dan bekerja mulai dari pengantar koran hingga sekarang ia menjadi Direktur. Dulu ia sempat kabur ke Cina saat usianya 18 tahun dengan membawa semua uang peninggalan kakak dan Ayahnya. Ia pergi sebelum Ayahnya keluar dari penjara, ia sengaja meninggalkan Ayahnya karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan para preman itu lagi, tapi ia berjanji akan kembali ke Korea dan membalaskan dendam keluarganya pada _Golden Fish_ , setelah itu ia akan mencari Ayahnya dan hidup bersama kembali. Namun entah kapan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia bisa melancarkan satu per satu _peluru_ pada perusahaan itu.

Tapi kenapa bisa ia menjadi lulusan dari universitas terkemuka di Cina dan menjadi orang sukses seperti sekarang?

Singkat cerita, disana ia diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri, mereka berkata Sehun adalah anak yang tampan juga baik, sayang jika ia harus jadi gelandangan. Apalagi otaknya yang encer, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merawat dan menyekolahkannya. Saat usia Sehun menginjak 23 tahun, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Alasannya tak lain adalah untuk membalas dendam. Ia melihat berita di TV tentang perusahaan ikan terbesar itu lalu teringat pada Ayahnya yang di penjara dan kakaknya yang dibuang ke lautan. Dari sejak saat itu lah ia membulatkan tekad untuk membalas dendam dan mengatur rencana agar Perusahaan itu jatuh ke tangannya dan bangkrut dalam waktu sesingkat yang ia bisa.

Sehun menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir, memasukkan beberapa sendok teh gula pasir lalu mengaduknya. Segelas kopi itu ia bawa ke ruang tengah, menyeruputnya sedikit untuk memastikan apa gulanya pas atau tidak. Tidak terlalu manis, rasanya pas untuk Sehun. Duduk santai di atas sofa cokelat sambil memandangi layar televisi yang tak menyala, adalah kebiasaan Sehun.

Ia merenungkan segala sesuatu yang sudah dan yang akan terjadi. Satu hal yang setiap malam tak pernah absen di kepalanya adalah kasus 12 tahun silam. Sehun selalu bertanya, dimana dan bagaimana kehidupan Ayah dan kakaknya yang telah ia tinggalkan. Apakah baik-baik saja? Atau tidak? Apakah mereka bahagia? Jelas tidak.

Merasa bosan, Sehun beranjak ke luar kamar. Ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang berada dilantai 9. Pemandangan kota didepan matanya cukup menghibur, banyak kerlipan cahaya dari lampu kendaraan yang memenuhi jalanan walau saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Matanya yang bersih berbinar.

"Hyung... apa kau sedang melihatku?"

* * *

Di pinggiran kota Seoul, ada perumahan yang jalannya sempit. Rumah-rumah disana berdempetan, mungkin satu pintu ke pintu lainnya hanya berjarak satu langkah. Banyak sekali tong sampah di setiap sudut gang, tali-tali yang menjuntai untuk menjemur pakaian dan pintu-pintu yang ditempeli solatip hitam. Perumahan yang cukup kumuh.

Salah satu penghuninya adalah pria berusia 29 tahun. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tak berotot. Wajahnya sama sekali jauh dari kesan 'sangar' namun anehnya ia dikenal sebagai preman. Ia bekerja serabutan, apa saja yang penting menghasilkan uang, katanya. Ada satu pekerjaan yang setiap hari ia lakoni, yaitu sebagai penjaga keamanan di salah satu club malam.

Mulutnya yang kecil tengah sibuk menyeruput mie ramyun sampai mulutnya penuh. Ia menghela nafas saat mengunyah mie yang ada dimulutnya.

"Setiap hari seperti ini, bisa-bisa perutku bengkak.." gumamnya dengan mulut yang masih menggembung.

 _Brak brak brakk!_

 _"_ _Yaa! Xi Luhan! cepat keluar! Ada masalah! Cepat keluar!"_

Matanya mendelik kesal ke arah pintu yang bergetar karena seseorang terus memukulinya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas meja lalu menenggak air putih sebelum ia pergi membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa?"

Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal. Pria bertopi didepannya sedikit menciut saat Luhan menatap matanya dengan sebal.

"Ada kerusuhan di club, cepat bantu kami!"

"Aku sedang tidak bertugas!"

Pria itu menahan tangan Luhan saat ia hendak membalikkan badan.

"Ssshh!" Luhan berdesis kesal.

"Ada tiga orang pemberontak yang masuk ke dalam club! Kalau kau bisa mengusir mereka, mungkin atasan akan menaikkan posisimu atau setidaknya ia akan memberikan uang lebih padamu!"

Alis Luhan berhenti berkerut saat mendengar bujukan dari pria bertopi hitam itu. Lumayan juga, pikirnya.

"Tunggu disini!"

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Luhan menyambar jaket hitam lalu pergi keluar rumah dan meninggalkan mie ramyun yang baru ia makan setengahnya.

Xi Luhan, ia mendapatkan kehidupan seperti ini setelah ia berpisah dengan adik dan ayahnya. Setelah dirinya dibuang ke lautan dan terombang-ambing selama 3 jam sampai akhirnya ombak laut membawanya ke tepi pantai, dan ia selamat. Ia seperti ikan paus terdampar saat itu.

 _"_ _Aku kira ini surga.."_

Ucapnya kala itu sambil memandangi hamparan pasir yang bertemu dengan air laut. Ia selamat, ia masih bertahan hidup. Selama satu bulan, Luhan hanya makan dan minum seadanya. Bahkan ia lebih sering memakan makanan sisa dan meminum air yang tersisa dibotol. Setidaknya ia tak pernah mengorek-ngorek tong sampah untuk mencari makan.

Beruntung ia masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Salah satu motivasinya untuk bertahan hidup adalah sang adik, Oh Sehun. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengannya dan hidup bersamanya. Ia juga ingin mencari Ayahnya yang mungkin saat ini juga bernasib sama sepertinya, hidup sebatang kara.

"Ada apa!?"

Luhan sampai di depan pintu Club.

"Ada tiga orang yang menerobos masuk ke dalam! Mereka memakai jas hitam!" seorang pria berkumis memberitahunya.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu! Mereka mencari Pimpinan!"

"Pimpinan? Kenapa mereka mencari pimpinan?"

"Hey kau!" Seseorang berteriak dari dalam club, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena lampu disana yang terus berubah warna tiap detiknya.

"Kau pimpinannya?" tanya pria berjas hitam itu lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan. Kini wajahnya terlihat jelas karena lampu diluar club lebih tenang.

"Bukan." Jawab Luhan datar.

Pria itu tersenyum miring. "Lalu.. kau penjaga disini?"

"Iya."

"Kau tahu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Anak dari Pemilik Golden Fish, Byun Tae Kyung. Kenapa?"

"Dia kemarin datang kesini dan saat pulang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi luka... mungkin kau tahu maksudku datang kesini?"

"Lalu kau berpikir kami yang memukulinya?" raut wajah Luhan tidak berubah saat berbicara, tetap dingin dan datar.

"Kalau Tuan muda yang bicara sendiri, aku harus percaya, bukan?"

Luhan tersenyum remeh. "Bocah itu.." gumamnya.

 _Srett!_

"Bocah? Siapa yang kau panggil 'bocah'!?" pria itu menarik kerah jaket Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun, bocah itu bilang padamu kalau dia dipukuli disini? Oleh kami?"

Pria itu semakin mengeratkan kerah jaket Luhan sampai lehernya memerah. Tapi Luhan tak bergeming.

"Sialan! Dengar! Aku akan menutup club ini malam ini juga! _Cuih!"_

Ia meludah kesamping lalu mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan.

"Atas alasan apa kau menutup tempat ini?"

"Berengsek! Kau sudah membuat masalah idiot! dan itu alasannya!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menatap tajam mata pria itu. "Coba saja."

 _Bugh!_

* * *

Hari ini Baekhyun pergi ke kantor, Golden Fish. Kantor yang selama ini dipertahankan oleh keluarga Byun. Kurang lebih lima tahun lagi ia akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan itu.

Dengan kemeja putih bersih, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu kulit hitam, dan jam tangan _Rolex_ berwarna silver menjadi pilihan untuk fashionnya hari ini. Ia bangga sekali bisa memamerkan semua 'kerlipan' yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Ia begitu angkuh. Beruntung, wajahnya yang tampan dan imut dapat menutupi bagian 'cacat' itu. Garis wajahnya juga bagus walau lebih terkesan feminim.

Baekhyun terus berjalan ke lantai atas, lantai 3 tepatnya. Ia ingin menemui seseorang, ditangan kirinya ia membawa sebuah amplop besar berwarna putih. Pasti itu adalah berkas yang cukup penting, terlihat dari satu kalimat yang tercetak disudut atas amplop itu; _Rahasia._

"Direktur ada di ruangan?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada sekretaris Jo saat ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan Direktur.

"Ya, beliau ada di dalam." Jawabnya ramah.

Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu ruangan lalu masuk ke dalam. Sehun yang saat itu sedang sibuk menandatangani lembaran kertas, berhenti sejenak untuk menatapnya. Alisnya bertaut, _Kenapa anak ini datang lagi?_ Pikirnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ommo.. jadi itu caramu menyapaku?"

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan berkas ditangannya. Meladeni Baekhyun hanya akan menguras emosi dan membuang waktunya yang sangat berharga, walau satu detik.

"Lalu kau mau aku berdiri, memberi salam, memeluk atau mencium tanganmu?" ucap Sehun datar.

Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang. "Ya, itu memang _style_ -mu, dingin dan tak berperasaan."

Baekhyun maju satu langkah mendekati meja kerja Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, Direktur Oh!"

"Terima kasih."

" _Mwoya_! Hanya itu?"

"Lalu?"

 _Brak!_

Baekhyun menaruh amplop putih itu dengan kasar ke atas meja kerja Sehun, cukup membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ini! Aku kesini juga untuk memberikan ini padamu!"

"Apa ini?"

"Mana aku tahu! Itu dari Ay- maksudku Presdir Byun. Sepertinya penting, amplopnya saja disegel, memangnya itu apa? apa semacam rahasia perusahaan?"

"Memang kau tahu apa, anak kecil?"

"Hey! Aku bukan anak kecil! Usiaku 23 tahun!"

Sehun menaruh amplop itu ke dalam laci. "Jika sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Memang tak hanya wajahmu saja yang dingin seperti besi, hatimu juga! Seperti baja! Cih.." Baekhyun pergi dengan wajah yang muram. Memang akan seperti itu setiap kali ia keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, ia kembali mengambil amplop putih itu lalu membuka segelnya perlahan. Didalamnya berisi surat perintah dari Presdir Byun. Saat membacanya, kening Sehun tak berhenti berkerut. Pasti bukan hal yang baik.

* * *

Luhan menghabiskan satu gelas kopinya pagi ini. Sebelum melakukan aktivitas, ia selalu meminum satu gelas minuman manis, entah itu kopi atau susu. Bahkan jika stok kopi dan susunya habis, ia akan membuat segelas teh manis. Baginya akan lebih semangat jika sudah meminum minuman yang manis.

Hidupnya tak semanis minuman-minuman itu. Selalu ada saja masalah tiap harinya. Seperti pagi ini, temannya datang ke rumah dan memberikan satu lagi kabar buruk.

"Jadi, Club benar-benar ditutup?"

"Iya, seharusnya kemarin aku menghentikanmu!"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lepas kendali tadi malam."

Luhan memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Dan sekarang pimpinan sedang pergi ke perusahaan itu."

"Perusahaan apa?"

" _Golden Fish_."

"Apa!? apa dia gila?"

"Mungkin!"

Setelah mendengar informasi dari temannya itu, Luhan segera pergi menyusul pimpinannya ke Kantor Perusahaan besar itu. Ia harus menghentikannya, jika tidak, kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu akan terulang.

Pria bertubuh tinggi yang memakai jaket hitam itu adalah pimpinan Luhan. Ia sudah sampai di depan Kantor _Golden Fish_. Tujuannya kesini untuk memohon kepada pimpinan mereka agar mencabut tuntutan mereka yang menutup club tempat usahanya. Rupanya semua rencana yang sudah diaturnya tak berjalan dengan mulus. Baru saja ia melewati pintu masuk, para security itu sudah menghadangnya dan bahkan mengusirnya untuk keluar.

"Aku kesini untuk menemui pimpinan kalian!"

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji? Dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau bukanlah seorang karyawan atau pengusaha!"

"Cih! jadi kau pikir aku ini gelandangan yang datang untuk meminta uang!?"

"Lebih tepatnya seperti itu."

"Sialan!"

"CHANYEOL!"

Gerakannya terhenti saat teriakan Luhan sampai ke telinganya. Chanyeol –pria tinggi yang merupakan pimpinan Luhan itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, melihat Luhan yang tengah berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, sepertinya Luhan berlari dari rumah ke kantor ini.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Chanyeol berbalik kepada Luhan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kau tak usah ikut campur, pulang sana!"

"Jangan Chanyeol, caramu tidak akan berhasil!"

Luhan mendekatinya lalu memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol, bola matanya bergerak menatap seluruh sisi kantor ini. Sekarang ia berada di dalam kantor yang sudah menjadi neraka bagi Ayah dan kakaknya.

Luhan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara lain.."

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Baekhyun kembali ke kantor pagi ini, ia lupa untuk mengadu pada Sehun jika kemarin-kemarin ia dipukuli oleh para penjaga Club. Selain angkuh, Baekhyun juga manja. Yang dicarinya hanya, uang, popularitas, dan perhatian. Saat ia berjalan ke dalam kantor, ia melihat satu pemandangan yang sangat dipantangnya selama ini. Dua orang berpakaian seperti preman atau gelandangan baginya itu sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kantor yang kondisinya jelas lebih bersih.

"Siapa mereka?" gumam Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan ke arah dua orang pria itu.

"Permisi!" sapa Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar membentak.

Luhan dan Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya. Yang ditatap merasa terkejut, pasalnya ia tahu bahwa dua orang yang berada didepannya ini tidak asing. Baekhyun ingat pria yang tubuhnya hampir sama dengannya ini yang berkelahi dengan bawahannya di depan Club, saat itu Baekhyun ada di dalam mobil. Dan pria yang tubuhnya menjulang tinggi ini adalah pria yang datang untuk melerai perkelahiannya dengan para gangster di Club itu.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh keduanya.

"Apa kau pimpinan disini? Kau Direkturnya?"

Suara _bass_ milik Chanyeol terdengar. Baekhyun melotot.

"Bukan! Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum kupanggilkan security!"

"Cih.. apa tempat ini ada sihirnya? Kenapa semua orang disini begitu munafik? Dengar ya! aku bahkan jiji untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan kalian disini, labih baik aku-"

"Lalu untuk apa kalian kesini!? PERGI!" Baekhyun membentak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah merah menahan emosi.

Luhan dan Chanyeol tersenyum remeh kepadanya.

"Kenapa masih diam saja! Penjaga!"

"Ada apa?" suara lainnya yang baru terdengar mengintrupsi teriakan Baekhyun.

Semua orang disana menoleh, Baekhyun bernafas lega akhirnya Sehun datang. Disisi lain, satu orang lagi terkejut, seluruh bagian tubuhnya bahkan tidak ada yang bergerak. Termasuk udara yang berhenti keluar masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Luhan, ia tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri tegap didepannya itu.

"Sehun- maksudku Direktur Oh! Ada penelusup di kantor kita! Lihat mereka! Mereka bahkan memaksaku untuk memberikannya uang! Kau bisa mengusir mereka kan?"

"Jangan berlebihan." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Luhan lebih terkejut ketika nama Sehun diucapkan. Jika benar orang yang berpenampilan gagah didepannya ini adalah adiknya, maka lebih dari ratusan pertanyaan muncul dibenak Luhan. Dimana Sehun tinggal? Apa ia tinggal seorang diri? Atau diadopsi? Kenapa ia sampai berada disini? Apa ia lupa dengan kasus ayahnya? Apa ia lupa dengan dirinya? Mungkin itu pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, tapi kalian ini siapa? Ada keperluan apa?"

Sehun menatap keduanya secara bergantian, namun lebih lama ketika ia menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan terperangah, Sehun berbicara padanya. Namun ada yang aneh, tatapan mata Sehun tak sehangat dulu, bahkan sekarang terlihat asing.

Luhan hanya diam.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi sambil melempar tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pimpinan disini?"

"Aku Direktur disini."

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Aku-"

"Park Chanyeol!" Luhan membantaknya.

"Sudah diam!"

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membuat kerusuhan disini! Ini bukan tempat biasa Chanyeol! Sekali kau berteriak kau mungkin akan langsung diseret ke dalam penjara! Atau mungkin kau akan dibuang ke lautan!"

 _Prang!_

Entah kenapa semua ucapan Luhan itu spontan saja keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya dirinya lah yang gempar saat ini, tidak dengan Chanyeol atau pun Sehun. Padahal, Sehun juga satu-satunya orang yang mengerti ucapan Luhan. Namun ia diam, raut wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali.

"Kenapa kalian membuat keributan! Security!"

Para penjaga langsung menyeret Chanyeol dan Luhan ke luar kantor setelah Baekhyun berteriak. Sehun sendiri masih diam, tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya selain udara yang ia hembuskan.

"Dasar pengemis!"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku tadi hah!?"

"Aku hanya.. kau akan kena hukuman jika kau merusuh disana!"

"Aku hanya akan meminta mereka untuk mencabut tuntutan! Tidak sampai meledakkan bom atau membunuh pria dingin tadi itu kok! Kau saja yang berlebihan!"

Luhan mendengus pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku yang akan pergi."

"Kemana?"

" _Golden Fish_. Aku yang akan pergi kesana, aku yang akan berbicara langsung dengan Direktur mereka!"

Chanyeol menatap temannya itu. "Kau serius?"

"Kapan aku bercanda?"

"Benar, kau bukan orang yang asik untuk diajak bercanda. Jadi, lakukan semua yang barusan kau ucapkan itu! Aku menunggumu."

"Besok, aku akan pergi kesana."

* * *

Ada dua alasan yang Luhan bawa saat pergi ke Kantor Perusahaan _Golden Fish_. Yang pertama, ia ingin meluruskan tuduhan yang dibuat anak dari Presdir mereka, Byun Baekhyun, yang katanya dipukuli oleh penjaga Club sehingga Club tempatnya bekerja itu ditutup. Luhan berbuat seperti ini juga karena ia ingin membantu temannya, Park Chanyeol. Karena pria tinggi itu lah yang membawanya kerja ke dalam Club dan membantunya mencari tempat tinggal. Yang kedua, jelas karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

Hari ini ia datang ke Kantor dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih rapih. Ia memakai kemeja hitam yang baru dua kali ia pakai setahun ini. Sesampainya di Kantor, ia langsung bertanya pada resepsionis.

"Dimana kantor Direktur?"

"Boleh saya tahu nama Anda terlebih dahulu?"

"Xi Luhan. Dimana kantor Direktur?"

"Maaf, tapi Anda belum membuat janji. Direktur sedang ada rapat, silahkan tulis saja nama Tuan disini."

"Siapa?"

Luhan hendak mengambil _ballpoint_ di atas meja, namun tangannya malah kaku saat suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara Sehun, walau baru sekali ia mendengarnya, dan itu juga hanya beberapa patah kata saja, tapi Luhan sudah hapal betul bagaimana suara Sehun. Masih sama seperti dulu, bedanya sekarang lebih besar dan terdengar sangat gagah.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Sehun sendiri menatap Luhan dari bawah sampai atas. Raut wajahnya masih tak berubah, tidak ada keterkejutan sedikit pun.

"Oh.. yang kemarin?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Ikut aku ke kantor."

Luhan terdiam saking kaget dan senangnya.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam kantor tempat Sehun bekerja. Sehun meletakkan tas hitam yang ia bawa saat rapat tadi, lalu melepaskan jas dan melonggarkan dasi biru tua yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mengizinkan saya bertemu dengan Anda.." Luhan melontarkan kalimat pertamanya dengan rasa sesak dan mata yang memerah.

"... saya ingin meminta tolong kepada Direkur.." matanya mulai dipenuhi cairan bening "... untuk mencabut tuntutan Anda kepada Club El Dorado, karena itu.." dan akhirnya air mata Luhan jatuh.

"...adalah satu-satunya tempat yang mau menerima saya untuk bekerja."

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya yang duduk bersandar pada kursi hitam.

"Tuntutan?"

"Iya.."

"Kapan perusahaan kami menuntut kalian?"

Luhan sekali tak percaya dengan kejutan yang diberi Sehun, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu dan lagi caranya bicara seperti tak mau peduli dengan permohonan Luhan.

"Anda sendiri yang mengirim surat perintah untuk menutup Club tempatku bekerja!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Club itu? Jika Club itu memang melanggar peraturan dan meresahkan masyarakat, bukan kah pantas untuk ditutup?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya cukup kuat.

"Kami tidak pernah melanggar peraturan! Kami selalu membayar pajak dan alkohol yang kami jual adalah asli! Kami juga tidak menerima pengunjung kurang dari 20 tahun! Kami menjalankan bisnis dengan bersih! Kami tidak pernah menggunakan cara yang kotor! Seberapa terpuruknya kami, sangat hina bagi kami untuk menjadikan orang lain kambing hitam atau bahkan membuang orang lain ke lautan!"

 _Tes..._

Satu lagi tetesan air mata terjatuh dari dagunya. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dekat meja, menatap Luhan dengan lekat.

"Memangnya siapa yang dibuang ke lautan sampai kau membahasnya lagi?"

Luhan mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat, mencoba meredam amarahnya yang benar-benar memuncak. Sikap Sehun sudah kelewatan, ia terlalu tenang untuk menanggapi semua ucapan Luhan. Kini Luhan ragu, Apakah Sehun yang satu ini benar-benar adiknya?

"Kau.. benarkah kau Oh Sehun?"

"Benar, kau ragu? Lalu kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"Ada Oh Sehun lain yang aku kenal.."

"Namanya sama sepertiku? Bagaimana orangnya? Apa dia juga tampan?"

"Ya, dia sangat tampan."

Luhan bercerita dengan tatapan kosong, matanya mungkin menatap Sehun tapi pikirannya benar-benar pergi tertiup angin.

Luhan melanjutkan, "dia lebih tinggi dariku, anaknya pintar, baik dan penurut. Cara bicaranya sedikit mirip denganmu, datar dan dingin. Tapi sebenarnya ia punya kepribadian yang hangat dan juga perhatian. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Kami berpisah. Aku, aku adalah orang yang dibuang ke lautan itu. Kesalahanku sepele, tapi hukumanku adalah nyawa. Tidak adil bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau selamat?"

Jiwa Luhan rasanya telah kembali setelah Sehun bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Aku terdampar di pesisir pantai, aku kira saat itu akan lebih baik jika aku mati saja. Kau tahu? Aku makan dan minum dari sisa orang lain, kau tahu rasanya seperti apa? pasti tidak tahu dan kuharap kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari adikmu?"

Rasanya seperti adiknya sendiri yang bertanya pada Luhan. Mungkin inilah pertanyaan yang ingin adiknya tanyakan nanti pada Luhan.

"Mungkin aku sudah hapal betul setiap sudut di kota ini. Kakiku dulu rasanya hampir patah, berjalan tanpa arah kesana kemari sambil memanggil nama kedua orang itu."

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun dan Ayah."

Sehun terdiam.

"Bisa kau pergi?"

"Lalu tuntutannya?"

"Pergi sebelum aku panggilkan security!"

Luhan melengos tak percaya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa untuk diseret, dipukul, dan dibuang! Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya aku akan datang lagi, sampai kau mau mencabut tuntutanmu itu!"

Luhan pergi keluar ruangan dengan membawa beberapa luka dihatinya, jika dikumpulkan, setumpuk luka yang ia bawa dari tempat ini mungkin sudah mengalahkan tingginya gunung Everest.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju jendela. Tatapannya jatuh ke bawah, melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju halte. Xi Luhan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, hyung..."

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk! Gagal sudah.. maafin bahasa gue yang campur aduk ya :v gue emang gak pandai membuat untaian kata *hekk gak sesuai EYD :3 dan feelnya? Jelas kebawa angin :v meski pun begitu kalau mau lanjut, tetep kasih review ^^

Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Two Foolish Brothers"**

 **Author : oohpuuut**

 **Genre : Drama, sad, romance.**

 **WARNING! NC, Yaoi, & dirty talk!**

 **Cast :**

 **Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Support cast..**

 **Last... Sorry for typo ^^**

* * *

 _\- Chapter 2 -_

* * *

Luhan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Hari ini ia kembali lagi ke kantor tempat Sehun bekerja.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" resepsionis yang berdiri dibalik meja bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku Luhan, dan aku belum membuat janji dengan Direktur karena aku bukan pengusaha atau rekan bisnisnya, kenapa? Kau mau menyeretku keluar?" ucap Luhan cepat.

Petugas resepsionis itu tersenyum. "Ah~ jadi Anda Xi Luhan? maaf saya belum hafal wajah anda, silahkan masuk ke ruangan Direktur, beliau ada di dalam kantornya."

"Ne?"

* * *

"Kau tahu? Aku bukan lah orang yang punya banyak waktu luang, jadi langsung saja ke inti masalahnya." Sehun berbicara tanpa menatap Luhan, ia sibuk menulis sesuatu pada tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

"Cabut tuntutanmu."

"Itu bukan wewenangku."

"Lalu?"

Sehun berhenti menulis, ia menatap Luhan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang seolah bisa menembakan laser pada Sehun.

"Bukan aku yang menutup Club itu, mungkin Presdir Byun. Memang apa masalahnya sampai Club itu ditutup?"

"Bocah sialan itu!"

"Bocah sialan?" tanya Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun, dia mengadu pada Ayahnya dan menyebar fitnah bahwa kami yang menghajarnya di Club. Polisi menutup Club kami setelah menerima laporan palsu itu, hahaha uang memang diatas segalanya."

"Jangan berbelit-belit! Aku tidak paham."

"Baekhyun dipukuli gangster! Bukan kami! Tapi dia malah mengadu pada Ayahnya kalau kami yang memukulinya! Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi dia benar-benar berengsek!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Tuan Xi."

Luhan terdiam. Ia yakin, tidak pernah menyebutkan marganya saat memperkenalkan diri.

 _Kenapa dia tahu margaku?_

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalku?" Luhan berucap lirih.

Ia ingin bertanya tapi takut Sehun akan mengusirnya lagi.

"Kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Karena.. kau mengetahui margaku, dan lagi aku tidak pernah membuat janji untuk bertemu denganmu tapi kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sini? Kau yang membuatkan janji itu?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tuan Xi, jaman sekarang kita bisa membeli informasi seseorang dengan mudah seperti mendapatkan permen loli. Asalkan, ada uang."

Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan sampai di depan Luhan. Mereka kini berdiri saling berhadapan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ukuran tubuh keduanya memang berbeda, Sehun yang selalu lebih tinggi dibanding Luhan.

"Aku membeli informasi tentang dirimu, aku bisa mendapatkannya dalam satu kedipan. Karena apa? aku punya banyak uang."

"Picik." Umpat Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai, ia mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati Luhan.

"Aku akan menolongmu untuk mendapatkan kembali Club itu.. asalkan kau penuhi satu syarat ini."

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun sampai ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Syarat?"

"Bekerja lah disini."

.

.

.

 _Karena aku tak ingin kau bekerja di tempat seperti itu, hyung._

* * *

"Berhenti dari Club? Kenapa?" Chanyeol hampir tersedak saat meminum soda yang Luhan berikan.

"Suapaya tuntutannya dicabut."

"Lu! Arrgh!"

"Tenang yeol, aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu ke Club. Lagi pula, orang itu menawarkanku pekerjaan lain jika aku mau berhenti dari Club."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Entah.. tapi aku akan bekerja di perusahaan itu."

"Apa!? wahh kalau begitu ajak aku!"

Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku kesana untuk jadi Direktur atau Manager? Paling Cuma _cleaning service!"_

"Terus kenapa kau mau menerima tawarannya?"

"Karena ada satu alasan lain."

"Apa itu?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia hantam dengan kepalan tangannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Park dobby.."

"Issh!"

.

.

.

 _Karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya._

* * *

Chanyeol pergi ke Club yang sempat ditutup beberapa hari yang lalu, beruntung pimpinan perusahaan ikan itu mau mencabut tuntutan mereka. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Luhan membujuk Direktur dingin dan seangkuh itu, yang jelas ia berhutang budi pada pria bertubuh mungil itu.

Chanyeol kembali membenahi peralatan di Clubnya. Ada beberapa barang yang rusak seperti gelas, meja, dan kursi kayu karena kemarin sempat terjadi pertengkaran disini. Baru beberapa hari, tapi debu di atas kursi dan lantai sudah menebal.

 _Brak.._

Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu di dalam Club, padahal hanya ia seorang yang berada di sana.

"Mungkin tikus.." gumamnya.

"Sialan kau menyebutku tikus!"

Suara asing itu terdengar di belakang Chanyeol. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dan hampir sama dengan Luhan. Matanya sipit dan mulutnya merah tipis, namun dari keseluruhan wajah itu terlihat sempurna.

"Kau kan..." mata Chanyeol melebar saat sosok di balik bayangan hitam itu terlihat jelas "Byun Baekhyun! Sialan kau!"

 _Srett_..

Ia menarik kerah baju Baekhyun, bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Wooo.. tenang! Tenang.." ucap Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Baekhyun.

"Aku bersalah, makanya aku kesini untuk meminta maaf."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa? Aneh ya putra seorang Direktur ternama meminta maaf terang-terangan pada orang sepertimu?"

"Sialan!" Chanyeol kembali (hampir) menyerang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, iya aku minta maaf, sungguh."

"Cih.. kau sungguh licik!"

Baekhyun menerawang ruangan itu dengan mata sipitnya.

"Kotor sekali!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak pantas di tempat seperti ini? Huh?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Responmu terlalu cepat Tuan Park! Hahaha iya, memang seharusnya aku tak berada disini, tapi bagaimana ya? aku ingin membantumu."

"Membantu? Jangan bercanda, _mood_ ku sedang tidak bagus."

"Sungguh, kau harus membersihkan tempat ini kan? Biar ku bantu membersihkannya!"

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia ragu dengan ucapan Baekhyun, memangnya apa alasan Baekhyun sampai mau membantunya membersihkan tempat ini. Minta maaf? Bisa saja ia memberikan bantuan berupa uang atau menggantikan barang-barang yang rusak tanpa mengotori tangannya yang berjari lentik itu. Pasti ada alasan lain ia berada di sini.

"Boleh?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Terserah!"

"Terima kasih Tuan Park!"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat sebelum mengambil lap dan sapu di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa kau memfitnah kami?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelap meja.

Baekhyun yang sedang menata gelas-gelas jangkung itu menjawab, "Karena aku takut dengan Ayah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau Ayah tahu aku terlibat masalah dengan gangster lagi, dia akan menghukumku."

Chanyeol melempar lap ditangannya. Lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau membuat 30 orang menjadi pengangguran dengan ketakutanmu itu!"

"Aku tahu, aku kan sudah minta maaf dan mencabut tuntutannya kenapa kau masih marah!?"

Chanyeol kembali mengambil lapnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengelap mejanya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dasar!" umpat Baekhyun.

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya temaram, keduanya sibuk membereskan tempat itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil di lantai dua, tubuh mungilnya menghilang dibalik bayangan hitam karena lampu disana tidak ada yang menyala. Ia berada di ruang kerja Chanyeol, disana terdapat satu buah komputer yang tersambung dengan kamera CCTV.

Perlahan ia menghidupkan komputer itu, mencari file yang berisikan video yang tertangkap CCTV. Namun sebelum ia berhasil dengan rencana 'mencuri video CCTV'nya itu, Chanyeol sudah berada di ambang pintu, menyandarkan bahunya ke pintu sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu, Baekhyun." Suara _bass_ nya terdengar.

Baekhyun terperangah, dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah menegang.

"Mencari apa?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mematikan komputer, lalu membanting monitornya sampai hancur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menggantinya, besok akan ku ganti!"

"Bukan itu yang ku mau! Tapi alasan kenapa kau datang kesini? Kenapa kau merusak komputerku? Dan kenapa kau mau mencabut tuntutan itu!?"

Baekhyun berniat ingin lari dari ruangan itu, namun tangannya sudah digenggam kuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Lepas!"

"Jawab!"

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan bukti! Puas!"

"Bukti apa?"

"Video CCTV itu! Video saat aku berkelahi dengan para gangster itu! Aku tahu ayahku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengabulkan permintaanku agar mencabut tuntutannya! Aku hanya takut ayahku akan memeriksa tempat ini! Hanya itu!"

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Terlihat tanda merah dikulit tangan Baekhyun, ia menggenggamnya terlalu kuat. Chanyeol sedikit menyesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Nanti kau akan mengadukannya ke Ayahku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau tertawa?" protes Baekhyun.

"Bukan, menangis!"

"YAK!"

"Semua ketakutanmu itu berbahaya! Kau harus diterapi!"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ekspresinya saat berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk sangatlah imut.

"Kau pikir aku kelainan mental?"

"Kurang lebih.."

"YAK!"

"Kau benar-benar berbahaya, kau takut akan sesuatu, dan ketakutanmu itu berimbas pada orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku terpaksa!"

Suasana yang mulanya dipenuhi cekcok dan pertikaian antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, berganti jadi lebih tenang dan keduanya malah saling curhat tentang masalah masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau memang butuh teman curhat, Baek. Kau terus memendam masalahmu, dan saat kau berpikir tidak ada jalan keluar, kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat! Kalau kau punya teman curhat, setidaknya kau bisa mendapat bantuan dan bebanmu akan berkurang."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa seasik ini kalau mengobrol."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Itu satu dari sekian kelebihanku."

"Kau tahu kelebihan lain yang baru ku temui pada dirimu?"

"Apa?"

"Narsis! Kau terlalu narsis!"

Keduanya terdiam, namun detik selanjutnya mereka tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan masuk kerja di Perusahaan Golden Fish. Mungkin ini yang disebut takdir? Sebelumnya Sehun dan Luhan menganggap tempat itu tidak lebih dari pasar ikan yang bau amis, tapi karena takdir itulah keduanya malah masuk ke dalam pasar yang berbau amis itu. Tidak bisa menolak atau pun meronta, karena salah satu cara agar mereka bisa menghancurkan Golden Fish adalah dengan menggerogotinya dari dalam.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kantor yang megahnya seperti mall, bedanya tidak ada _trolling_ atau ranjang belanjaan disini. Ia mengenakan baju kemeja putih dan celana hitam, rambutnya ditata rapih ke atas tanpa poni. Tampan? Iya, manis? Sangat. Dirinya bisa menghipnotis wanita bahkan pria yang meliriknya.

Termasuk Sehun.

"Kau jauh lebih rapih." Kurang lebih seperti itu komentar Sehun untuk penampilan Luhan.

"Terima kasih."

"Hemm.. aku sudah memilih tempatmu bekerja, sepertinya akan cocok."

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengecek lembaran kertas.

" _Security_."

"Apa? _Security_?"

"Yup! Bukan kah kau petugas keamanan di Club itu? Kau pasti handal di bidang ini, _deal_?"

"Kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

"Hari ini."

* * *

Club milik Chanyeol mulai beroperasi, berkat bantuan Luhan, kini ia dan 29 orang lainnya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi. Club yang Chanyeol dirikan memang tak melanggar aturan hukum dan asusila apa pun, setiap tahunnya ia akan membayar pajak, minuman yang dijual adalah alkohol asli dan aman, Clubnya juga membatasi usia pengunjung yang hanya boleh dimasuki orang dewasa 20 tahun ke atas.

Luhan datang ke Club Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar minum-minum. Ia duduk di kursi paling pojok dan minim pencahyaan.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan duduk di situ!" Chanyeol datang sambil membawa sebotol _wine_.

"Makanya pasang lampu juga disini!"

"Pelanggan disini tidak akan suka! Itu kan tempat mereka bercumbu, makanya gelap!"

Luhan melirik sofa yang ia duduki dengan tatapan jijik, lalu ia pindah ke sofa lain.

"Pantas saja aku mencium bau amis.. seperti sperma." Bisik Luhan.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau ini! Adegan 'itu' tentu tidak dilakukan di luar bodoh! Kan ada kamar khusus!"

Luhan ikut tertawa, lalu ia meminum _wine_ yang Chanyeol suguhkan padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barumu?"

"Cukup baik." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa? jangan bilang _cleaning service_!"

"Tidak, ini bidang yang biasa aku lakoni."

"Apa?"

" _Security_."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya sebelum akhirnya meledak dan ia terpingkal-pingkal di atas sofa. Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"Yeol?" suara seseorang yang mulai Chanyeol kenal ini membuatnya menghentikan gelak tawanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Chanyeol, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas dari jauh karena lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menyoroti wajahnya. Namun semakin dekat, wajah itu semakin jelas.

"Oh, Baek!" sapa Chanyeol.

"Baek? Baek.. Baekhyun!?" Luhan terkejut.

"Yup!"

"Kau disini rupanya, Yeol!"

"Yeol?" Luhan berkata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah baikan, dan tampak tidak pernah ada masalah di antara keduanya. Hanya butuh waktu satu malam untuk membuat mereka sedekat ini. Kemarin sebelum pergi, Baekhyun meminta id Line milik Chanyeol, katanya ia butuh teman curhat. Dan karena itu lah semalaman mereka berdua saling berbalas chat sampai sedekat ini.

"Kalian kenapa bisa.." ucap Luhan masih tak percaya.

"Kita lupakan masa lalu, dan mulai berkenalan lagi!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Cih.. berkenalan!" gumam Luhan.

"Lu, dia sudah minta maaf dan memberikan bantuan untuk Club ini, dia kan sudah mencabut tuntutannya. Jadi sekarang tidak ada masalah diantara kita. Kau mau memaafkannya juga kan?"

"Kau membelanya?"

"Bukan, tapi aku hanya ingin kita baikan. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah! Aku pergi!"

Tanpa membalas permintaan Chanyeol, Luhan pergi keluar Club. Baekhyun menurunkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum, berharap Luhan membalas senyumannya itu.

"Maaf, dia punya kepribadian yang buruk kalau _mood_ nya sedang jelek." Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Tidak papa, aku juga kok! Kepribadianku jelek, sangat jelek malah!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar namun menakutkan.

Chanyeol merasa sedang menghadapi dua gadis perawan yang bengis saat ini.

* * *

Sehun sedang duduk seorang diri di kantornya. Cahaya matahari mulai redup dan menyisakan cahaya kekuningan yang masuk lewat kaca jendela kantornya. Di mejanya hanya terdapat tumpukan berkas dan satu buah komputer. Teman yang menemaninya 24 jam penuh. Tidak ada foto keluarga seperti yang terdapat pada meja kerja karyawan lain. Bukannya Sehun sudah membuang seluruh anggota keluarganya, melainkan untuk melancarkan aksi menyamarnya selama ini.

Ada satu tempat yang aman untuk menaruh foto keluarganya. Yaitu di dalam dompet, walau ukurannya kecil, setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat wajah sang Ayah dan kakaknya, Luhan.

Sehun membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam sana. Ada empat wajah yang tercetak di dalam foto itu, wanita cantik yang memakai _Hanbok_ pink adalah ibunya, pria yang mempunyai tatapan hangat di samping wanita itu adalah Ayahnya, dan dua orang pria kecil berpakaian _tuxedo_ adalah dirinya dan Luhan. Mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, senyuman di wajah mereka sangatlah tulus dan bahagia.

Sehun menangis.

Bukan hanya kali ini ia menangis saat melihat foto itu dan tenggelam ke dalam kenangan pada foto itu, Sehun selalu rapuh jika mengingat semua anggota keluarganya. Jika boleh, Sehun rela meninggalkan gelar Diretur dan semua uang yang ia miliki saat ini untuk ditukarnya dengan masa-masa indah itu.

"Hyung!" ucapnya terisak.

Hanya di dalam kantor ini, saat sepi, saat ia sendiri, Sehun akan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Appa... hiks.. eomma... Luhan hyung!"

Di bawah taburan cahaya kuning pada waktu senja itu, Sehun menangis sambil menggenggam foto keluarganya yang mungkin sudah ratusan kali dicetak ulang olehnya.

* * *

Hari kedua Luhan bekerja di Perusahaan ikan ini. Sedikit semangat karena ada orang yang mirip Sehun di dalamnya. Ya, berkat akting Sehun yang berpura-pura tidak mengenal Luhan berhasil, kini Luhan ragu jika orang itu adalah Sehun.

Luhan langsung mengambil tempatnya sebagai _security_ disana. Dengan wajah imutnya, banyak karyawan dan tamu perusahaan yang tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah _security_. Mereka mengira Luhan adalah _manekin_ yang dipajang dengan kostum _security_.

Mata Luhan tak sengaja melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan memasuki kantor. Ia menunduk agar Baekhyun tak melihatnya. Bisa mati karena malu jika Baekhyun tahu kalau ia kini adalah bawahannya, ditambah kemarin Luhan sudah kurang ajar dengan Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Mereka mengambil ikan dengan pukat harimau! Aku dan teman-temanku akan bangkrut kalau begini caranya!"_

Luhan mendengar teriakan dari seorang pria tua di dalam kantor. Sepertinya pria itu sedang melakukan protes karena tangkapan ikannya berkurang karena perusahaan ini kembali menggunakan pukat harimau untuk menangkap ikan.

 _"_ _Jika Tuan terus membuat keributan, kami terpaksa menelpon polisi!"_

Luhan mendengarnya, kata-kata yang tak asing. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya 12 tahun silam saat ia memprotes ke kantor ini karena kasus Ayahnya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Security!" petugas wanita memanggilnya.

Luhan harus meredam emosinya jika tidak mau rencananya hancur. Ia pun pergi menghampiri pria tua dan pegawai wanita itu.

"Tuan, lebih baik Anda ikut saya." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak mau! Mana pimpinan disini! Aku ingin kalian menghentikan penangkapan ikan di pantai utara! Itu tempatku bekerja!"

"Tuan, Anda tidak boleh membuat keributan."

"Jika kalian terus menguras ikan dengan pukat harimau, bagaimana kami akan hidup?" pria tua itu terduduk lemas sambil terisak. "Kami juga punya keluarga untuk dihidupi.. kami sangat membutuhkan ikan-ikan itu! Kalian perusahaan besar kenapa membuat kami semakin sengsara?"

Melihat pemandangan yang memilukan itu membuat lutut Luhan ikut melemas. Ia teringat denga Ayahnya.

 _Ayah, apa kau menderita sepertinya selama ini?_

Luhan menengadah, ia tidak ingin air mata itu jatuh.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi datang disaat seperti ini.

"Tuan Byun, kami sedang berusaha menenangkan Bapak ini." Ucap pegawai itu.

Baekhyun melirik Pria berkumis tipis itu lalu berganti melirik Luhan.

"Eoh? Kau!"

Luhan mendesis karena ia ketahuan.

* * *

Baekhyun membawa Luhan ke restoran di dekat kantor itu. Ia ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal kepada Luhan.

"Ku dengar kau temannya Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Kalian dekat ya?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun menatapnya sebal karena Luhan hanya menjawab antara Ya atau Tidak.

"Hey ini bukan kuis! Jawab yang benar!"

"Seperti apa?"

"Ya Tuhan kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Memang."

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai bekerja disini?"

"Kau tidak suka? Pecat saja."

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya ke atas meja karena kesal.

"Jangan membuatku marah."

"Tidak."

"Baekhyun?" suara dingin milik Sehun terdengar.

Bukan Baekhyun saja yang menoleh, Luhan juga.

"Hay Sehun! Eh, Direktur! Kemari! Aku sedang mewawancarai pegawai baru kita."

"Cih.. pegawai baru kita? Memangnya dia siapa?" gumam Luhan mencibir.

"Aku mendengarnya!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Issh!"

"Hey! Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat raut keduanya yang masam.

"Dia yang memulai!" elak Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku memulainya."

"Yak!"

"Oke, aku tak mau ikut campur. Kalau begitu, aku pergi!"

"Sehun!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

Luhan melirik pautan tangan mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun sembari melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang bergelayutan padanya.

"Nanti malam ada acara?"

"Eumm... tidak! Kenapa?"

"Pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku!"

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia!"

"Cih! dia berakting _so cute_! Aku mual melihatnya!" gumam Luhan.

"Hey! Aku mendengarnya!" Protes Baekhyun, lagi.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Luhan, lagi.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat perdebatan mereka, lagi.

* * *

 ** _From : Dobby_**

 _Hey! Datang ke Club, ada acara kecil malam ini! Tampil yang rapih ya! sisir rambutmu itu rusa jelek!_

Luhan tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Chanyeol.

 ** _To : Dobby_**

 _Aku akan datang dengan jaket kuning dan rambut ikal!_

 ** _Send.._**

Tak lama kemudian, pesan balasan dari Chanyeol sampai.

 ** _From : Dobby_**

 _Lakukan! jika kau ingin kujadikan rusa panggang!_

Luhan melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia akan datang ke acara yang dimaksud Chanyeol, mencari sedikit hiburan tidak salah kan? Dengan kemeja merah kotak-kotak dan rambut yang disisir rapih berponi, membuat wajah imut Luhan semakin kuat terlihat.

Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan minyak wangi yang susah payah ia beli dengan uang tabungannya, baunya sangat _Calm_ seperti bau musim semi. Setelah dirasa siap, ia pun pergi ke Club Chanyeol dengan segera.

* * *

"Malam ini ramai juga." Ucap Luhan yang sudah berada di dalam Club.

"Karena ini malam minggu bodoh!"

Chanyeol menyiapkan minuman dan makanan untuk pestanya malam ini.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Tunggu saja beberapa menit lagi."

Luhan mendengus.

"Nah mereka sampai!" seru Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu masuk dimana Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berdiri.

"Kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sehun nampak kesal.

Baekhyun mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Sehun.

"Memangnya kau pikir kemana?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ayo masuk!"

Dengan enggan, ia masuk ke dalam Club dengan tangan yang ditarik Baekhyun.

"Hay Chan!" sapa Baekhyun.

"Kemarin Yeol, sekarang Chan! Cih.." lagi-lagi Luhan bergumam tak jelas.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan mengundang orang ini juga kesini!" kesal Luhan.

"Karena kau tidak bertanya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengirannya.

"Senyum lagi! Mau kurobohkan gigimu itu huh!?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun saat namanya disebut.

"Ommo! Kau mengundangnya juga?" bisik Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Mereka bintang tamunya." Jawab Chanyeol membuat Luhan ingin segera mencabuti gigi-gigi besarnya itu.

"Terserah! Tapi aku akan pergi!" ketus Luhan.

Saat ia berjalan melewati Sehun, tangannya digenggam. Begitu hangat dan bisa menggetarkan seluruh organ ditubuh Luhan.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Sehun, Luhan menoleh. "ini perilaku yang tidak sopan, kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

Luhan pun berjalan ke samping Chanyeol, ia urungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari Club ini setelah melihat mata Sehun yang dingin menatapnya. Mungkin jika ia pergi, besok nyawanya bisa melayang.

Keempat orang itu duduk di sofa melingkar, ruangan yang cukup besar ini sengaja Chanyeol gunakan untuk pestanya malam ini. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mengatur acara malam ini, Baekhyun juga. Mereka hanya ingin membuat hubungan dari ke empat orang itu lebih baik lagi seperti hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Nah! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mainkan sedikit games!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang bersorak seorang diri disana, karena Luhan dan Sehun hanya mendesah karena malas.

"Kalian berdua tidak suka!" Baekhyun menatap kesal Sehun dan Luhan.

Keduanya langsung duduk dengan tegap.

"Tidak!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Hey hey hey! Kalian jadi penurut!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai.." gerutu Luhan.

"Aku mendengarnya!"

"Hey! Kau ini anjing atau apa sih! Padahal suaraku sangat pelan! Kenapa masih terdengar!" kesal Luhan.

Baekhyun tak mau kalah, ia berdiri lalu berkacak pingggang. "Kau seperti anjing liar! Bengis!"

"Kau anjing hutan! Galak!"

"Kau anak anjing yang kehujanan!"

"Kau anjing yang dilindas mobil!"

"YAK!"

"YAKK!"

"STOP!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun berteriak, menghentikan perdebatan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang seperti akan berakhir nanti subuh.

"Dia menyebalkan!" Luhan mengambil segelas alkohol lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Dia menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau baikan dengannya!" Baekhyun juga mengambil satu gelas alkohol lalu meminumnya hingga habis.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memperhatikan keduanya yang tak henti meminum alkohol. Jika seperti ini, keduanya akan cepat mabuk sebelum acara berakhir.

"Luhan! berhenti minumnya!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau juga Baekhyun!" Sehun merampas gelas alkohol ditangan Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie jahat! Chanyeolie~ aku mau bersamamu saja, Sehun jahat!"

"Mwo? Sehunnie? Hoekk! Kau menjijikan Byun Baek! Jangan berakting _so cute_! Aku mual!"

"Kau sendiri jangan _so cute_ di depan Sehun! Dia milikku.. Chanyeolie dan Sehunnie miliku! Kau jangan menyentuh mereka!" ucap Baekhyun dengan setengah kesadarannya yang hilang.

"Milikmu? Hahahaha aku juga punya Sehunnie! Dia lebih tampan daripada Sehunniemu!"

Sehun menatap sendu ke arah Luhan. Ada pribahasa, _Kebenaran dibalik alkohol_ dan itu benar adanya. Saat orang mabuk, mereka akan mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur. Dan Sehun senang Luhan berbicara demikian, ia tahu Sehun yang dimaksud Luhan adalah dirinya.

Namun rasa senang itu harus ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Mereka benar-benar mabuk." Chanyeol menatap keduanya yang sudah tepar di atas sofa.

"Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Mabuk, kita kesini untuk itu kan?"

Sehun lalu mengambil segelas _beer_ dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Okay! Kita tidak boleh kalah! _Cheers_!" Chanyeol mengangkat gelas _beer_ nya.

" _Cheers_!" seru Sehun.

Mereka menghabiskan berbotol-botol _beer_ dan alkohol hingga tak tersisa satu orang pun yang tidak mabuk.

Tepat pukul 01.00 pagi, Sehun terbangun di atas sofa. Ia melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan yang masih tertidur di atas sofa sama sepertinya.

Tubuh Luhan yang menggeliat hampir membuatnya jatuh ke lantai, beruntung Sehun menghalanginya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Sehun.

"Chan!"

Chanyeol terbangun karena Sehun menendang-nendang bokongnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bantu aku membawa mereka ke kamar!"

"Kau mau kita memperkosa mereka?" ucap Chanyeol ngawur, rupanya ia masih belum sembuh dari mabuknya.

"Dasar! Cepat bangun! Mereka bisa masuk angin dan jatuh ke lantai kalau tidur disini!"

Chanyeol bangun lalu memandangi Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang meringkuk di atas sofa. Mereka sesekali menggigil karena udara dingin di dalam Club.

"Kau benar, ayo!" ucap Chanyeol, ia berniat mengangkat tubuh Luhan namun Sehun segera menepis tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau urus Baekhyun! Biar aku yang membawa Luhan!"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah!"

Mereka membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun ke kamar yang berbeda. Beberapa pelayan bahkan berpikir jika mereka adalah dua pasang kekasih yang akan bercinta malam ini.

 _Bruk!_

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini membuat pria mana pun akan bergairah, walau pun tidak ada payudara dan paha putih terekspos, namun bibir dan kulit putihnya bisa mengalahkan payudara dan paha putih itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya yang seperti bayi tertidur. Tenang dan lucu.

"Aku sudah tidak normal lagi..." ucap Chanyeol.

Ia memang _cowok tulen,_ awalnya, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tertarik pada Baekhyun saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di kantor. Namun amarah Chanyeol lah yang terlalu berlebihan hingga menutup semua rasa sukanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sepertinya tertarik padamu..." Chanyeol terus bergumam seorang diri.

Ia berniat turun dari atas tempat tidur dan mencari kamar lain sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun terbangun dan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau bangun?"

 _Srett!_

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuhnya, untung tangan Chanyeol berhasil menyangga tubuhnya sendiri agar tak menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku tertarik padamu!" bisik Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kau masih mabuk?"

 _Chu~_

Tanpa aba-aba apa pun, Baekhyun langsung menyambar bibir Chanyeol dengan ciuman ganasnya. Ia melumat bibir dan lidah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri masih diam, membiarkan otaknya terebih dahulu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi detik ini.

Baekhyun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Chan~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Y-ya?"

"Issh! Kau tidak bisa berciuman ya? payah!"

Chanyeol meniup poninya, merasa direndahkan, Chanyeol pun menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lalu meraup bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lebih panas.

"Mmmppth! Haahh.."

Baekhyun kehabisan nafas setelah beberapa menit mulutnya bermain dengan mulut Chanyeol.

" _See_? aku bahkan jauh lebih handal darimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terserah!"

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka.

Tepat di kamar sebelah, Sehun sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil memandangi wajah damai Luhan yang tertidur.

"Lelap sekali tidurmu, hyung.." gumamnya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka gorden kamar itu untuk melihat pemandangan yang mungkin bisa menghiburnya. Namun belum juga ia mendapatkan hiburan itu, suara dari teriakan Luhan membuatnya langsung berlari menghampiri pria bermata rusa itu.

"Luhan?"

"Appa! Tolong aku! Sehunna! Aku tidak bisa berenang!" rupanya Luhan mengigau.

Sehun terdiam dan wajahnya menjadi pucat setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Pasti Luhan sedang memimpikan masa lalu mereka yang kelam itu, masa dimana Sehun gagal menolong Luhan dan membuatnya dibuang ke lautan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di tubuh Luhan.

"Sehunna! Aku takut hiks.."

Air mata terlihat meleleh dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"Hyung..." lirih Sehun, ia ikut menangis dalam diam "Maafkan aku.. hiks.."

"Appa! Eomma! Hiks... Sehunna! Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi saat namanya Luhan sebut berulang kali. Ia sadar, orang yang selama ini Luhan butuhkan hanyalah dirinya. Sehun merasa sangat jahat dan menyalahkan dirinya yang dulu tak mau mencari keadaan Luhan karena menganggapnya telah mati. Sehun menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Sehun naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu ikut berbaring di samping Luhan, ia memegang pipi Luhan lalu mengusap air matanya. Sehun merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, lalu ia menangis di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Aku disini, hyung.." lirihnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, sekarang aku ada di sampingmu."

Luhan mulai tenang, dapat dirasakan dari nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Ia kembali tertidur dengan tenang di dalam pelukan Sehun, mimpi buruknya mungkin sudah berganti dengan mimpi yang lebih indah.

Sehun sendiri mulai terlelap dengan kedua tangan yang masih erat memeluk pinggang Luhan. Kedua anak manusia yang sebenarnya rapuh ini saling menghangatkan, menyuntikan semangat, dan memberi harapan. Mereka hanya belum sadar, bahwa mereka benar-benar membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Mereka adalah potongan puzzle yang saling melengkapi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Wesssss Fast update? Buat gue ini udah se-fast yang gue bisa haghag :v oke, mohon reviewnya ^^ karena yang bikin gue semangat ngelanjutin ff ini hanyalah kalian :"D**

 **Acak-acakan ya? jelasss style gue! TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG MAU MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FF INI! SIAPA PUN KALIAN... AKU SAYANG KALIAN! Wkwk :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "Two Foolish Brothers"**

 **Author : oohpuuut**

 **Genre : Drama, sad, romance.**

 **WARNING! NC, Yaoi, & dirty talk!**

 **Cast :**

 **Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Support cast..**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Pagi di dalam Club El Dorado. Mereka masih berada di dalam dua kamar yang berbeda, Chanyeol tidur bersama Baekhyun, sementara Sehun bersama Luhan. Mereka seperti dua pasang pengantin baru yang sama-sama berbulan madu di sebuah Hotel.

Luhan tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur yang besarnya cukup untuk 2 orang. Tidak ada seseorang disampingnya, karena Sehun sendiri sudah bangun satu jam yang lalu. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak disamping jendela kamar. Matanya masih diam menatap sosok cantik yang tertidur. Wajah Luhan seperti malaikat kecil yang tertidur dengan damai, Sehun tersenyum saat mengingat tadi malam jemarinya menyentuh kulit putih dan lembut di wajahnya itu.

"Kapan kau bangun, hyung?" gumam Sehun diakhiri senyuman.

Luhan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur.

"Eung~ Sehunna!"

Sehun terperangah ketika Luhan menyebut namanya. Senang sekali rasanya mengetahui jika orang yang selalu ada di dalam mimpi Luhan adalah dirinya, terlepas dari indah atau buruk kah mimpi itu. Setidaknya mereka tetap bertemu walau pun di alam yang berbeda.

Mata rusa itu masih terpejam, rupanya Luhan hanya mengigau.

"Tukang ngigau.." Sehun berdecak.

Sehun membuka jendela kamar, sudah pukul 8 pagi dan sepertinya udara di luar sana sudah tak begitu dingin. Saat jendela itu terbuka, udara segar langsung berlomba memasuki ruangan yang mulai terasa pengap itu. Udara di dalamnya kini lebih segar. Lain dengan Sehun yang menikmati angin pagi, Luhan sibuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, sampai ia terlihat seperti kepompong.

"Dingin sekali.." gumam Luhan.

Matanya mulai terbuka, Luhan melihat ke sekitar kamar. Mata rusa itu langsung terbuka lebar saat sosok Sehun tertangkap jelas oleh matanya.

"Se-Sehun? Ah tidak! Direktur?" Luhan terkejut.

Ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur, lalu sedikit merapihkan rambut dan bajunya.

"Nyenyak?" tanya Sehun.

"Sekali." Jawab Luhan masih dengan nada judesnya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tawar Sehun.

"Dengan penampilan seperti ini? Mana mungkin.. Direktur pulang saja lebih dulu!"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Lalu berbisik, "Bisa tidak kau sedikit lebih sopan padaku?"

Seketika seluruh tubuh Luhan menegang. Wajahnya menjadi kaku, biasanya ia akan keras kepala jika diberi peringatan, namun kali ini tidak. Baru saja bisikan dan Luhan sudah takut setengah mati. Mungkin karena aura dingin Sehun yang kuat atau tatapan matanya yang seperti akan menembakkan laser.

"Maaf." Jawab Luhan sangat pelan.

"Rapihkan bajumu, cuci wajahmu dan sisir rambutmu, aku akan menunggu di parkiran!" ucap Sehun seraya meninggalkan Luhan di dalam kamar.

Di kamar sebelah, tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur atau lebih tepatnya bercumbu tadi malam, keadaan tak jauh berbeda. Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu dari Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, sepertinya sedang gelisah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam!" racaunya sambil mengusak rambut hitamnya.

"Siapa itu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar, rupanya ia baru bangun.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, mengingat-ngingat siapa pemilik suara _bass_ itu.

"Chan?" ucapnya ragu.

"Ya?"

"Jadi kau Chanyeol?"

"Ya, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah."

Keduanya saling melempar pertanyaan singkat seperti orang linglung.

"Chan, kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" ucap Baekhyun masih terdiam di dalik selimut.

"Ini masih di Club, Baek."

"Apa?" Baekhyun kembali diam, perlahan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia terkejut sebab di tubuhnya hanya melekat celana pendek bermotif buah strawberry.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Entah.."

"Chan! Apa yang sudah terjadi!?"

"Baek, tadi malam-"

"STOP! Jangan bilang kalau... YAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat _shock,_ namun Baekhyun malah menjauhinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang mulai pening meladeni sikap Baekhyun.

"Baek, dengar, kau yang pertama menci-"

"STOP! Aku mau pakai baju! Kau keluar!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun berteriak kepadanya.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suara cempreng Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun untuk memakai pakaiannya lebih dulu, sementara itu ia menunggunya di luar kamar.

Saat Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamar, Luhan terlihat baru keluar dari kamar sebelah.

"Kau belum pulang juga?" tanya Chanyeol sebagai sapaannya pagi ini pada Luhan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru mau pulang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Tunggu! Aku harus menunggu Baekhyun dulu."

Luhan terlihat jengah saat Chanyeol menyebut nama pria pendek itu.

"Tunggu! Jadi kalian tidur bersama tadi malam?"

"Ya, tapi ingat! Aku tidak memperkosanya!" sergah Chanyeol.

Luhan menatapnya bingung, padahal Luhan tidak berbicara apa pun yang menjurus pada hal 'itu'.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Bicara apa? ah~ hehehe..." dengan bodohnya Chanyeol malah tertawa saat menyadari mulut lebarnya itu sudah keceplosan.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" bentak Luhan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang! Bukan aku yang memulainya!"

"Ya Tuhan Park Chanyeol!"

 _Klek.._

Luhan dan Chanyeol berhenti berdebat saat pintu kamar di sebelah mereka terbuka. Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar itu, ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan kepala menunduk. Sepertinya ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua... aigoo!" gerutu Luhan hampir saja memukul kepala Chanyeol.

* * *

Sehun sudah berada di parkiran menunggu Luhan keluar.

"Sehun!"

Bukan Luhan rupanya yang berteriak, tetapi Baekhyun. Ia berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah yang sepertinya akan menangis.

 _Greb!_

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Sehun.

"Aku mau pulang! Cepat antar aku pulang!" ia merengek didada Sehun.

Sehun yang kebingungan pun hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Beruntung Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah keluar dari Club, keduanya pergi menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun. Terlihat raut wajah Luhan yang menatap jijik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa anak ini?" Luhan berkata sambil melihat Baekhyun.

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, ia hanya diam di belakang Luhan.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Sehun melihat Chanyeol.

"Dia-"

Belum Chanyeol menuntaskan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah berteriak.

"Jangan bicara! Ayo pulang saja!"

"Berisik!" geram Luhan. Lalu ia pergi menuju tepi jalan untuk menunggu Taxi. Sehun yang berharap bisa mengantar Luhan pulang pun terlihat kecewa.

"Kau akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang kan? Kalau begitu aku dan Luhan pergi duluan!" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk memberi salam.

Sehun hanya bisa menganga, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkata ' _Tunggu_!' lalu ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih bersembunyi didadanya. Ia mendesah frustasi lalu menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh begini..."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih menunduk. Setelahnya ia pergi ke dalam mobil Sehun tanpa berkata apa pun lagi.

* * *

Setelah kemarin berpesta ria bersama Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, Luhan kembali bekerja sebagai _security_ di Perusahaan _Golden_ _Fish_. Ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa pun, padahal kemarin itu mereka seperti pasangan muda yang sama-sama merayakan hari jadi mereka. Entah apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini.

 _Bersikaplah seperti biasa Xi Luhan!_

Lima kata itulah yang sedari tadi bergemuruh dalam benaknya.

Baru beberapa hari, namun ia sudah merasa nyaman untuk berjaga di tempat ini. Bahkan ia sudah mulai terbiasa untuk berbagi oksigen dengan orang-orang di dalamnya. Padahal sebelumnya, Luhan menganggap tempat ini sebagai pasar ikan yang bau dan busuk. Entah apa alasannya, ia malah betah bekerja disini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Luhan mendengar teriakan dari seorang wanita.

"Pencuri!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera mengejar pencuri itu. Wanita yang baru saja diambil tasnya oleh si pencuri segera menelpon polisi –beruntung ponselnya masih ditangan. Masih di depan gedung perusahaan, Luhan berlari mengejar si pencuri. Ini hal yang sepele baginya, di Club dulu ia bahkan pernah melawan segerombol preman yang menolak untuk membayar minuman. Saat itu Chanyeol babak belur sampai tiga hari tidak masuk ke Club, tapi Luhan hanya mendapat luka lecet di pipinya.

Mungkin tubuhnya lebih kecil dari si pencuri itu, namun gerakannya lebih gesit. Luhan berhasil menggapai punggung si pencuri, ia menarik bajunya hingga keduanya terjatuh. Belum si pencuri berdiri, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berada di atasnya dengan posisi kaki yang menginjak perut si pencuri.

"Kau salah sasaran, teman." Luhan tersenyum miring.

"Minggir kau anak kecil!"

"Hahaha.. ada dua hal paling kubenci! Pertama, saat orang memanggilku manis atau cantik, dan kedua saat mereka memanggilku seperti anak kecil. Kau menambah pekerjaanku saja, teman."

 _Bugh!_

Luhan berkali-kali memukul wajah si pencuri itu, namun bukan berarti tanpa perlawanan. Saat Luhan sibuk menarik kerah baju si pencuri agar membuatnya berdiri, tangan pria berkepala botak itu sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku jaketnya.

Pisau lipat.

Salah satu benda yang wajib dimiliki oleh para penjahat. Mereka tentu menggunakan benda itu untuk perlawanan atau sekedar ancaman.

 _Sreett bugh!_

Dan Luhan tentu tidak bodoh, ia tahu perlawanan semacam itu. Saat tangan si pria berkepala botak itu siap menghunuskan ujung pisau yang amat tajam ke dalam perut dan mengoyak kulitnya, Luhan dengan sigap menepis tangan itu lalu memutarnya hingga terdengar suara seperti retakan. Mungkin tulangnya patah.

"Aaaakh!" pekik si pencuri.

 _Brukk!_

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh si pencuri ke atas tanah, membiarkannya merintih kesakitan lalu ia mengambil dompet yang dicuri itu.

"Pak, jangan memberi makan keluargamu dengan uang ini. Kalau mau, kau saja. Karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa." ucap Luhan.

Saat ia berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi, pencuri itu berdiri lalu berlari ke arahnya. Dengan pisau yang masih digenggamnya, ia berencana akan menusuk Luhan dari belakang. Namun..

 _Sreeett!_

Luhan menangkisnya sekali lagi.

"Sungguh, kau ingin melihat darah hari ini!?" geram Luhan.

Suara sirine dari mobil polisi pun akhirnya terdengar. Setelah terjadi perkelahian yang lumayan melelahkan bagi Luhan, beruntung polisi datang dan membereskan sisanya. Sementara Luhan kembali berjaga di depan pintu perusahaan setelah menyerahkan dompet itu kepada si pemilik.

"Akh!" Luhan meringis.

Ia merasakan perih di bagian perutnya, padahal si pencuri tadi sama sekali tak memukulnya. Mobil hitam yang akhir-akhir ini sudah sering dilihatnya datang dengan dua mobil lainnya yang mengikuti dari belakang. Sehun, si pemilik mobil mewah itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Ini sudah pukul jam 8, dan memang waktunya ia datang ke kantor.

Luhan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepadanya, dan sialnya rasa perih di perutnya semakin terasa saat ia membungkuk. Ia meringis tepat saat Sehun berjalan didepannya dan suaranya itu terdengar oleh Sehun. Namun seperti biasa, ia bersikap seolah tak peduli. Sehun terus berjalan ke dalam Kantor.

* * *

Pukul 8 malam, sudah waktunya Luhan pulang. Seharian sibuk berjaga, ia sampai lupa untuk memeriksa keadaan perutnya yang tadi pagi terus-menerus terasa perih. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Luhan mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu dengan baju yang lebih simple seperti kaus dan jeans. Ia menggantungkan seragamnya di dalam ruangan kecil khusus untuk _security._

Luhan langsung pergi setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Beberapa menit setelah ditinggal Luhan, Sehun sampai didepan ruangan kecil itu. Ia masuk ke dalamnya untuk mencari Luhan, namun yang ia temukan hanya seragamnya yang tergantung di dinding. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat noda darah pada seragam kerja Luhan itu.

Sehun mengambil seragam itu.

"Kenapa dia?" gumamnya.

Noda darah itu Luhan dapatkan saat berkelahi dengan pencuri tadi. Tanpa ia ketahui, pisau lipat yang digunakan si pencuri tadi berhasil menyayat perutnya sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Bodoh!"

Sehun berlari keluar gedung untuk mencari Luhan. Lalu pergi ke arah halte karena Luhan sudah tidak ada di depan kantor, beruntung Luhan masih ada di halte sedang menunggu bis.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihatnya tengah duduk seorang diri di halte. Ia berjalan menghampirinya.

"Luhan?"

Si pemilik nama terkejut lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Direktur? Ada apa?"

"Ini!"

Sehun memperlihatkan noda darah itu pada Luhan.

"Darah siapa itu?" tanya Luhan.

Tanpa menjawabnya Sehun malah menarik kaus Luhan ke atas sampai perutnya terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Diretur!"

"Bodoh! Lihat kau terluka!" kesal Sehun.

Luhan melihat perutnya dan benar saja ada luka gores yang cukup dalam disana.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu luka ditubuhmu sendiri!"

"Tadi aku tidak sempat memeriksanya.. tapi kenapa Direktur bisa mendapatkan seragamku?"

"Bukan waktunya bercerita, sekarang kita obati lukamu!"

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Bisa infeksi!" bentak Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, ia sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi kalau Sehun sudah marah seperti ini. Lantas ia pasrah saja ditarik oleh Sehun untuk mengikutinya pergi entah kemana.

"Klinik?" Luhan menatap gedung putih didepannya.

"Sepertinya harus dijahit." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi pengobatan dirumah saja sudah cukup!"

"Diam!"

"Oke.."

Satu jam setelah pengobatan Luhan selesai, Sehun langsung menebus biayanya dan mengajak Luhan untuk pulang.

"Aku bisa naik bis.." jawab Luhan menolak tawaran Sehun.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menjemputmu."

Luhan mendesah saat Sehun sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya. Lagi-lagi ia pasrah diatur ini itu oleh Sehun.

 _Tiiin!_

Sehun menekan klakson mobil saat ia sampai di depan klinik. Luhan melihatnya lalu ia berjalan mendekati mobil Sehun.

"Masuk!" pinta Sehun padanya.

Luhan pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tunjukkan dimana rumahmu."

"Baiklah.."

* * *

Sehun menatap bangunan kecil yang Luhan sebut sebagai rumahnya itu. Tak bisa disebut sebagai tempat tinggal yang nyaman baginya, tidak ada pekarangan dan banyak selotip yang menempel pada kaca jendela karena retak. Banyak perkakas yang berkarat tersimpan di depan rumah, menambah kesan kumuh pada rumahnya. Sehun menatap sendu pada kondisi itu.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tempat tinggalnya.

"Direktur?" panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" Luhan keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan menuju rumah.

Ia sekali lagi membungkuk kepada Sehun sebagai tanda hormat sekaligus terima kasih. Sehun tak memberi respon apa pun, ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan dan rumah yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa mengubah sedikit pun raut wajahnya yang dingin, Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya, lalu pergi.

* * *

Tinggal menghitung hari menuju musim dingin, Luhan akan mempersiapkan ritualnya untuk menyambut musim penuh salju itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Yaitu mengumpulkan kayu bakar sebanyak-banyaknya. Di belakang perumahan tempat tinggalnya, ada sebuah bukit kecil yang kayunya bisa diambil oleh semua anggota masyarakat disana. Mereka biasanya berlomba untuk mendapatkan kayu-kayu itu.

Saat musim dingin, cerobong asap di setiap rumah akan kembali mengepulkan asap dari pembakaran kayu sebagai penghangat ruangan. Untuk itulah mereka mengumpulkan kayu. Cara tradisional ini belum Luhan ubah, sebenarnya ia mampu untuk membeli penghangat ruangan yang lebih modern, tapi baginya ada hal yang lebih penting daripada memasang alat itu di rumahnya. Ia tabungkan separuh uangnya untuk rencana lain.

Udara pagi mulai terasa dingin, Luhan keluar rumah dengan mengenakan jaket tebal. Namun entah siapa, seseorang telah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Tuan Xi Luhan?"

"Saya sendiri, kenapa?"

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan surat keterangan ini."

Pria paruh baya bermantel cokelat itu memberikan satu map kepada Luhan.

"Surat keterangan?"

Luhan pun membuka lalu membaca isi surat itu. Ia terkejut saat membacanya, pasalnya surat keterangan itu berisi tentang peralihan kepemilikan rumah yang Luhan tempati saat ini.

"Maksudnya rumah ini bukan milikku lagi?"

"Maaf, tapi ada orang yang ingin membeli rumah ini, Tuan Xi."

"Aku rutin membayar tagihan, dan aku menyewa rumah ini dengan harga normal! kenapa kau jual!?"

"Maaf Tuan.."

"Aku memang selalu kalah dengan uang! Aku tidak peduli dengan surat ini! Ini tetap rumahku!"

"Tuan!"

"Maaf Pak, kau menjualnya tanpa persetujuanku, aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja."

"INI RUMAHKU! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA!?" pria itu balas membentak Luhan sampai ia terdiam.

"Kemasi barangmu!" sambungnya dengan suara lebih rendah.

"Ha-hari ini?"

"Ya."

 _"_ _Oh My God!"_

* * *

"Apa!? kenapa tiba-tiba!?"

"Entahlah Chan.. aku juga _shock_!"

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana nanti?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap. _Anjing pudel ini kembali beraksi dengan wajah polosnya -_-_

"Tidak mempan Xi Luhan.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku akan tinggal di pinggir jalan, begitu?" ia mulai merengek.

"Kau kan bekerja di _Golden Fish_ , apa gajihmu masih kurang untuk membeli atau menyewa rumah lagi?"

"Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu dimana tempat sewa rumah yang murah!"

"Aku tahu dimana..."

Luhan dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara yang baru mereka dengar lagi.

"Sehun?"

"Direktur?"

"Kau tidak masuk kerja?" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku ambil shif malam."

"Ku dengar ada yang mencari tempat sewa rumah?"

"Ya, Luhan! dia baru saja diusir-"

"YA!"

"Oke maaf.."

Sehun duduk di depan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Ada urusan apa Direktur kita ini?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak ada disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Jadi kau datang kesini untuk mencari anak itu?" gumam Luhan.

"Dia tidak pernah kemari lagi setelah kejadian itu."

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan serentak.

Chanyeol sadar ia baru saja merangkai kata yang salah.

"Kejadian... eng~ saat kita pesta!" jawabnya diakhiri cengiran.

"Memangnya dia hilang sejak kapan?" kini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Kemarin malam.. Presdir Byun menyuruhku untuk mencarinya! menjengkelkan..."

Luhan tersenyum, ia senang ternyata Sehun mencari Baekhyun dengan terpaksa, bukan kemauannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa ia harus senang?

"Kenapa tersenyum?" Chanyeol menatap aneh Luhan.

"Tidak papa.. tidak boleh?" sergahnya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada," Sehun berdiri dari kursi "oh iya.. Luhan, jam 5 sore nanti datang ke kantor." Lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa? masuk kerjanya kan jam 8..."

"Datang saja!"

"Baiklah..."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat sikap Luhan.

"Kau jadi penurut eoh?" goda Chanyeol.

"Cari mati?" bisik Luhan.

Chanyeol pun terdiam setelah mendengar nada bengis dari anjing pudelnya ini. Luhan menatap punggung lebar Sehun yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu Club.

* * *

Pukul 5 sore, sesuai perintah dari Sehun, Luhan datang ke kantor namun tanpa berseragam. Itu juga karena perintah Sehun. Luhan menunggunya di cafetaria dekat kantor, dan itu juga usul dari Sehun.

"Menunggu lama?" Sehun akhirnya datang membuat Luhan mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak juga, Direktur."

"Ayo pergi!"

"Kemana?"

Sehun tak menjawabnya, namun ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat yang akan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Sekitar 30 menit mereka berkendara dan akhirnya Sehun berhenti di suatu tempat, tepatnya di depan sebuah rumah kecil namun terlihat indah, bersih dan nyaman. Ada halaman kecil yang dibatasi oleh pagar putih, jalan setapak buatan yang menuju pintu utama dan rumput hijau pendek yang terawat. Luhan sangat suka melihatnya. Namun tak ada rumah lain selain rumah kecil itu. Hanya ada taman dan danau buatan di sekitarnya. Percis seperti rumah lamanya.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Rumahmu."

"Apa!?"

"Kau kan sedang mencari rumah baru?"

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka, tapi... pasti mahal."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun ingin tertawa namun ia pendam sedalam mungkin. Tingkah Luhan memang kadang polos, bahkan terlalu polos untuk preman kampung sepertinya.

"Tidak mahal kok,"

"Tunggu! Apa Direktur sengaja mencarikan rumah untukku?"

"Kurang lebih.."

Sehun membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar. Ia berjalan melewati halaman rumah lalu membuka pintu rumah dan memasukinya. Luhan segera menyusul Sehun, ia juga penasaran dengan isi dari rumah mungil itu.

"Woah~" Luhan menatap takjub seisi ruangan di dalam rumah yang bercat kuning itu.

Rapih dan minimalis, Luhan suka dengan gaya rumah kecil ini. Ia langsung betah walau baru sekali menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah ini. Sehun meliriknya lalu ikut tersenyum. Usahanya berhasil.

"Jadi, kau mau pindah ke sini?"

"Eumm... berapa biayanya?"

"Kau hanya perlu membayar 10 juta per tahun."

"Per tahun?"

"Ya!"

"Woah~ benarkah!" Luhan terlihat begitu senang.

Sehun menangguk mantap.

"Woaaaahh! Aku suka tempat ini! Terima kasih Direktur! Terima kasih!" Saking senangnya ia melompat-lompat sambil memegang kedua tangan Sehun –tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" ia langsung menjauh dari Sehun setelah menyadari sikapnya itu.

"Aku mau melihat kamar tidurnya dulu..." Luhan menurunkan pandangannya dan berkata dengan canggung.

Di dalam kamar yang juga bergaya sama dengan cat berwarna biru langit, Luhan menatap satu per satu benda dan hiasan yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Ini seperti di hotel bintang lima! Hebat!" ia bersorak.

"Kau hanya perlu membayar uang muka sekitar 8 juta." Sehun berbicara di ambang pintu.

Luhan menoleh kepadanya.

"Hanya 8 juta?" mata rusa itu semakin berbinar.

"Iya.."

"Uwaaahh! Ini benar-benar hebat! Ya! darimana kau mendapatkan tempat seperti ini? Hebat sekali! Direktur _Jjang_!" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Dasar.." gumam Sehun.

* * *

Menjelang malam, Sehun dan Luhan masih berada di dalam rumah kecil itu. Mereka baru saja mengurus surat-surat kepemilikan rumah, dan mulai besok Luhan bisa memindahkan semua barangnya ke rumah ini. Setelah membereskan semua surat-surat itu, Luhan pergi ke dalam kamar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Jauh lebih empuk! Punggungku tidak akan sakit lagi mulai besok.."

Sehun mendengarnya dari luar, ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih mendengarnya. Selama ini ia tidur di tempat yang empuk, dan jauh berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kakaknya yang tidur diatas kasur tipis yang bahkan rasanya seperti tikar.

"Hyung..." lirihnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Sehun masih berdiri di depan kamar. Pintu kamar tertutup, dan sudah beberapa menit ia berdiri namun ia tak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam kamar.

"Apa dia tertidur?"

Sehun pergi ke dalam untuk memeriksanya. Dan benar saja, Luhan tertidur. Ia meringkuk di atas tempat tidur seperti bayi di dalam perut ibunya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia meraih selimut dibawah kaki Luhan, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar dan menutup tubuh Luhan sebatas perut dengan selimut itu.

"Sehun.."

Luhan kembali mengigau dengan menyebutkan nama sang adik. Si pemilik nama sebenarnya ada di depan Luhan saat ini, tapi ia tak tahu. Walau bertatap muka sekali pun, Luhan tak menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya, itu semua karena Sehun sendiri yang menutupi identitas aslinya pada Luhan.

"Apa setiap malam kau menyebut namaku?"

"Aku senang, _hyung_.."

"Terima kasih, kau masih mengingatku."

Sehun berbicara satu arah.

Dari sudut mata Luhan, Sehun melihat lelehan air mata. Ia menangis, lagi. Setiap malam, setiap kali ia memimpikan Sehun, ia pasti menangis.

Sehun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur mulai merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Luhan. Semakin deras saja air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Hey.. kenapa kau selalu menangis?"

Sehun menunduk, ia menghapus air mata Luhan dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan sampai kau menangis di depan orang lain selain aku.."

Tanpa terduga, tangan Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari wajah Luhan tertahan oleh tangan lain. Mata yang terpejam dihadapannya perlahan terbuka. Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, dan kini mereka saling melempar tatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kau.. bangun?"

"Sehun? Benar kau Sehunku?" lirih Luhan.

"Kau.. mengenaliku?"

"Sehun... Sehun-ah.."

" _H-hyung_?"

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah!"

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur lalu berdiri tepat di depan Sehun.

"Kau begitu tinggi! Dan kenapa sekarang kau terlihat lebih tampan?" Luhan berkata dengan mata yang menatap sendu.

Ia meraih wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun.

"Kau tampan sekali... tunggu! Kau bukan Sehunku! Kau... Direktur yang sombong itu kan?"

Sehun melotot mendengarnya.

"Benar! Kau Direktur sombong yang seperti albino itu! Woahh! Bagaimana bisa kau sangat mirip dengan adikku? Kau mencuri wajah tampannya ini eoh?" racau Luhan.

"Apa dia bisa mabuk saat tidur?" gumam Sehun.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Dan temanmu yang bermata sipit itu juga lebih menyebalkan!"

"Baekhyun?"

"Naah! Kau tahu namanya!"

"Ya! Xi Luhan! kau-"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu.."

Sehun terdiam.

"Sungguh.. otak bodohku ini menyukai pria menyebalkan sepertimu, buktinya yang ada di otakku hanya nama dan wajahmu.. menyebalkan bukan?"

"..." Sehun tak berkata apa pun.

Luhan memegang kedua pundak Sehun lalu maju satu langkah untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Luhan mencium bibir _kissable_ Sehun cukup lama. Setelahnya ia kembali menjauhkan kedua bibir itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi saat kau menatapku di kantor, membentakku, memarahiku karena perutku terluka, dan membantuku mencarikan rumah, aku sangat tersentuh dan menyukai semua perlakuanmu itu.. kalau kau tidak suka padaku, menjauhlah dariku, karena aku tidak pandai untuk melupakkan perasaan seperti ini."

Sehun menatap Luhan begitu lekat, rasanya bila ia berkedip, sosok manis di depannya ini bisa saja hilang.

"Sehun... aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku, maka dari itu-"

 _Chup_ ~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sampai ucapannya menggantung.

"Akan kulupakan semua rencanaku untuk saat ini," ucap Sehun "Aku hanya ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang indah dan panjang untuk kita.."

 _Chup_ ~

Ia kembali mencium bibir Luhan, memegang pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

 _"_ _Love you too.. deer.."_

Luhan perlahan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan manis itu dari mulut Sehun. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan masih berjinjit agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Sehun.

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan berkali-kali. Semakin lama bibir itu terasa lebih manis dan menggiurkan, ia bahkan rela menukar 100 permen lolipop dengan bibir Luhan yang menurutnya jauh lebih manis. Keduanya terjatuh dalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin menuntut itu. Sehun memegang kedua sisi pinggang Luhan agar tubuhnya lebih terangkat.

"Eung~"

Sehun melepas pautan mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Pegal.." jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Mau pindah tempat?"

"Kemana?"

Sehun melirik tempat tidur yang ada di belakang Luhan.

"Kau serius?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan lagi, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Biar tidak pegal saja.." ucapnya.

" _Pervert_!" ejek Luhan.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan Luhan secara bersamaan, kedua lengan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan posisi mereka kini sangat pas untuk kegiatan panas mereka selanjutnya. Sehun memulainya dengan mencium bibir Luhan lebih menuntut dan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Lidah keduanya bermain di salah satu goa lembab itu, Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun yang tak henti bergerak di atasnya.

Malam yang panjang akan mereka lewati dengan deru nafas, keringat, dan kenikmatan yang membuai keduanya.

* * *

Chanyeol bersiap untuk menutup Clubnya malam ini. Sudah pukul 11 malam dan waktunya Club di tutup. Ponselnya yang disimpan di atas meja bergetar, ia segera meraih ponselnya itu setelah melihat nama kontak yang memanggilnya.

 ** _Baekhyunnie_**

"Hallo Baek?"

 _"_ _Chan? Akhirnya ada yang mengangkat telponku!"_

"Kau dimana? Tadi Sehun mencarimu!"

 _"_ _Dia mencariku? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia tak mengangkat telponku? Kau bohong ya!"_

"Benar, dia mencarimu! Tapi kau sekarang dimana?"

 _"_ _Chan, tolong jemput aku! Aku takut disini..."_

"Kau dimana?"

 _"_ _Aku- Chan!"_

 _Brakk!_

 _Piiiip.._

Chanyeol mendengar suara benda jatuh disana dan tiba-tiba sambungan telpon dari Baekhyun terputus. Sontak ia kini sangat mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun, dimana dan sedang apa dia sekarang.

Setelah menutup Club, ia segera memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, namun entah ia harus kemana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yoleihoooo~**

 **First, gue mau minta maaf karena late update :3**

 **Second, gue tentu mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian karena udah mau baca karangan aneh gue :***

 **And Last, gue mau pidato bentar :v**

 **Oke, kenapa gue late post? Gue butuh ide mamen! Dan ide itu sialnya malah muncul tiap jam 9 malem, alhasil gue musti gadang buat ngetik lanjutan FF ini -,- kalo siang gue gak punya waktu banyak buat mantengin laptop jadi kalo gak sore ya malem /lah kenapa malah curhat?/ dan yaaaaaa gue tunggu aja dulu review dari kalian, kalo banyak ya guenya pan semangat jadi bisa fast update, tapi kalo dikit you know i know lah rasanya kaya gimana :3**

 **Sekian pidato singkatnya, kalo ada unek-unek yang bikin enek silahkan keluarin di kolom komentar... :) :)**

 **Follow my instagram : oohpuuut (whehehe..)**

 **Terima kasih buat semua pembaca TFB, yang udah follow, fav, review dan Cuma sekedar baca doang.. lafyuuu~**


End file.
